A Lady Knight's Tale 2
by Angel-wing2
Summary: The Sequel to A Lady Knight's Tale... For lack of a better title, but still very much Miroku x Sango. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the various characters that appear in this fic aren't mine either.

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

Sango smiled as she half-skipped, half-ran across the field from the barracks to the palace courtyard. Yes, all was right in the world, Naraku was dead, Kohaku was safe and Miroku....Miroku had proposed to her. To her, of all people, when he could've had his pick from most of the females in the kingdom. The young woman held up her hand and admired her ring. It was a remarkably thin gold band with a single diamond at the center. At first Sango feared that it would break easily, considering her line of work, but Miroku assured her that it wouldn't. He had said that she was like the ring, deceptively delicate-looking but stronger than steel. Sango sighed at the memory and blushed. It was such a romantic proposal.

Kagome and Inuyasha were having breakfast. Kagome glanced out the window and waved as she saw Sango approach.

"Oh, Sango's coming up." she said to Inuyasha who was busily eating.

"You two are probably going to start blabbering about her engagement, aren't you?" he said, not happy about the fact that he had to hurry up and finish his food or endure a considerable amount of 'girl talk'. "She doesn't know you actually watched the whole thing." he finished as he barfed down more ramen.

"Yes and with the whole castle too." Sango remarked as she appeared out of nowhere and politely bowed to the two of them.

"Eh!?" Inuyasha nearly choked and Kagome froze. 

"You knew?" They exclaimed in unison.

Sango nodded. "Well-- all that giggling and Miroku sort of noticed it too." 

"You're not mad, are you?" Kagome asked.

"No, of course not, Lady Kagome!"

Miroku scowled uncharacteristically at the men who passed them as he walked with Sango to practice. Apparently, the thought that Sango was actually a female made her *very* attractive to a lot of them. He'd been dealing with this for over a year now, and the now that word was out that they were engaged made things even worse. The only thing that kept them from courting her was the fact that he was the Captain of the Imperial Guard, and that he'd beat the crap out of them if they even tried. Oh no, he was sounding like Inuyasha now.

On the other hand, the men still respected her skills. She was, after all, his Second-in-command, and Sango was as good as any of them, or even better.

"Hey." Sango looked up at Miroku with puzzled brown eyes. "What's with you?"

Miroku shifted his attention from the very bothersome thoughts to his fiancee. "Oh, it's nothing..."

"Let's start practicing, ok?" Miroku said as he smiled at her, they started sparring.

"I was just wondering, Sango..." he began, "Do the men ever bother you? I mean..."

Sango grinned as she flew at him with short quick strikes. "No...hmm, well-- maybe sometimes..." 

Miroku arched an eyebrow as he parried. "What do you mean.... sometimes?"

Sango suppressed a giggle. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!" Miroku said, but failing to convince Sango, sent her into a fit of laughter, she was laughing so hard that she could hardly manage a decent attack.

"Excuse me, Captain Miroku." 

The two of them stopped as a knight approached them. It was Sir Kuranosuke Takeda, one of the better knights, it so seemed. Miroku narrowed his eyes as he faced the other man.

"What is it?" Miroku said as politely as he could manage.

"Alone, sir." Kuranosuke said, gesturing toward Sango.

"Whatever it is, you may say it in my presence." Sango remarked, looking at him pointedly.

"If that is what you wish, my lady." Kuranosuke replied.

Miroku bristled almost visibly but managed to keep his composure. He was aware of Takeda's intentions. It almost surprised him that the former hadn't challenged him to a duel yet.

"I wish to challenge you to a duel for Lady Sango's hand." It seemed like today was the day, Miroku thought wryly. Well at least they'd get this over with once and for all. 

"What!? This is nonsense!" Sango interjected, "I refuse! I'll challenge you instead!" she drew her sword. 

Miroku put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I'll handle this. You two aren't fighting over_ me, _you know." he said with an attempt at humor. His eyes, however, were serious. "I accept, Sir Takeda."

"You were a fool to accept that challenge!" Sango scolded as the two of them walked back to the barracks after the fight was over. Sango carried both their swords. Takeda got a good hit and nailed Miroku on the shoulder, it wasn't a serious injury, but Sango fussed over it all the same. 

"But I won, didn't I." Miroku grinned.

"Oh, yes. Indeed you did." Sango said sarcastically. "Come on, I'll see that wound."

"You just want to see me shirtless." he teased.

"You hentai!" 

Sango's brows knit in concentration as she bandaged Miroku's shoulder. It really wasn't bad, but he shouldn't strain it though. She blushed as he stared at her. 

"Sango..." The young woman's breath caught in her throat as two arms encircled her waist and pulled her onto Miroku's lap. He pulled her close to him and they leaned towards each other when...someone knocked at the door rather urgently. Sango was at the door in a flash. Miroku sighed, will these interruptions ever end?

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Sir Miroku...someone is here to see you. It is your mother, I believe." It was a knight who seemed very disgruntled. "She is waiting in the receiving room." After saying this, he excused himself,

Sango was hiding behind a large potted plant in the garden, evesdropping on the conversation. This was rather awkward, what would the others say if they caught her snooping like this in such an undignified manner. She would never live it down. 

"She is not one of our kind, Miroku!" a shrill voice was saying. 

"But mother..." Miroku was saying, in an effort to calm her down.

Sango strained to hear more. This was not going well. Was this her mother-in-law to-be?

"You hear me, Miroku! I will have you disowned if you disobey me! I already tolerated your joining this pathetic excuse for an army but I won't stand for this!" 

At this point, Sango didn't wait to hear Miroku's answer. So this was the way things were going to be, Sango thought as she left quietly. It was so naive of her to think that she'd have a "Happily Ever After". 

It was hopeless. What would they do now? Elope? Sango kicked a pebble in her way, she didn't want Miroku to be disowned just because of her, so she wasn't nobility, there wasn't anything that could be done about that, was there?. The Lady Knight sighed, there was only one other option. 

She had to leave.

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to _A Lady Knight's Tale _^_^. But I guess that's pretty obvious from the title though. You might want to read it first because things might be a bit confusing, ne? Credit goes to Nana-chan for introducing me to the idea of Kuranosuke Takeda of Episode 78. Thanks, Nana-chan! Arigato also to those who asked about this sequel. Ja ne! Hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and various companies. ^_^

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

Sango looked up at the sky dejectedly. This was no day to be traveling, but she had to go, preferably some place far away from...Miroku. It seemed like she had been journeying for days. The landscape was unfamiliar, despite her knowledge of nearly the entire countryside. And it was raining, the sky was dark with nimbus clouds, and large drops of rain splattered over the trees and dead leaves, making a sound like crumpling paper. Her armor kept her dry however, and she had no intention of turning back now. 

I wonder what he's doing now? Probably canvassing for a new bride...she sighed. The thought of exactly what made her even more depressed. Why did she ever leave...?The rain was getting stronger. She had to find some shelter quickly or poor Kirara would be in even worse shape than she already was.

"Whoa, Kirara!" The horse whinnied as lighting struck and thunder rumbled in a distance. Sango hugged the horse and patted her in an attempt to calm the panicked horse.

Then lightning struck again, along with a burning sulphur smell, and it was much closer this time. Sango had no time to even try to calm Kirara down. The horse simply bolted off in whatever direction pleased her, Sango hanging on for dear life. 

It was then that Kirara slipped and fell into a ravine bringing her rider along with her.

"What do you mean she left?" Miroku demanded. He had heard that Sango had been last seen leaving the castle. The men simply stared at him blankly, they were in the middle of a card game when the captain barged in. 

"Well, sir, she just passed us without taking anyone's leave." One of them finally answered him.

"Yep. And she seemed like she was in a great hurry too..." Another piped in.

Miroku rushed out, not bothering to hear the rest. Sango had probably overheard his conversation with his mother. He could've sworn there was rustling behind a certain potted plant while they were talking. But where would she go? There was no other place she could turn to, he had already checked with her family, friends and with Kagome.

Of course he could check the neighboring kingdoms. She could not have gone far.

Kirara dragged the unconscious knight out of the muddy pool that they had somehow fallen into. It was still raining and by this time it was nearly nightfall. Miraculously, they had both escaped mostly unhurt, except for the fact that Sango was out cold. There were several bushes growing on the side of the ravine they greatly lessened the impact of the fall.

"Jaken. Bring him over." A tall, elegant man with silver hair that flowed past his back said. 

His attendant, Jaken looked at him quizzically. "But Sesshomaru-sama! He's probably already dead!" 

"Are you disobeying me?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Jaken looked outside from the carriage they were riding. It was pouring buckets and Lord Sesshomaru wanted to pick up some knight lying on the road, who was probably dead anyway. Sometimes he didn't understand his Master. He looked fearfully at Sesshomaru who was staring at him, a blank expression on his face, Jaken gulped.

Jaken got Kirara to pull Sango on its back and tied it securely to the rear of the carriage. It was off to the Western Lands.

Inuyasha looked annoyedly at Miroku. The captain had been pacing around for quite some time now and it was getting on his nerves.

"Will you cut that out!?" he said.

"But what if she isn't here?" Miroku retorted. At present they were in the waiting room of a nearby country. Miroku and the others had theorized that Sango had probably ran off to one of the nearby states and offered her services as a knight.

"You have to have faith that we will find her." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha had tagged along, when they heard the news of Sango's disappearance.

"Oh, Miroku!" the hime of the palace rushed toward the worried knight delightedly. "I knew you'd come!" 

"Ah...my lady. It greatly pains me to see your beauty once more...." Miroku mumbled as he kissed her hand. The hime blushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Have you come to marry me?" the girl asked.

"Unfortunately...we have come on business...One of our knights has run away. Would your father know if any of our knights has come here to pledge allegiance to your kingdom?" Miroku said, trying as hard as he could to change the topic.

"Oh so the rumors were true! You-- you're having an affair with-- with-- another man!" the hime was so red in the face that Kagome thought she would burst with indignation. Apparently, the word had spread so fast that the information became somewhat-- distorted.

"Oh, no, no!" Miroku stammered.

"Serves him right." Inuyasha said.

"Now, Inuyasha, don't you think he's going through enough?" Kagome sighed. "I wonder where Sango is."

Sango regained consciousness just as the drawbridge was lowered and they were about to enter a strange fort. Technically, it wasn't even a fort, it was a castle. Large stone statues of dog demons adorned the gates and the walls were made of thick granite. Sango rubbed her head, someone had rescued her, so it seemed. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you." a long-haired maiden bowed, as Sesshomaru stepped down from the carriage. He said nothing but only nodded in reply. Then he looked at Sango who stiffened immediately, unsure of just what to do at the moment. Behind him was a strange-looking creature with green skin and and a staff with three heads.

"Good. You're awake." he said. "I will speak with you in the morning." Then he turned to the maiden, whose back was turned to Sango the whole time. "We have a guest. Have a room ready." 

"Uh...thank you, sir...." Sango said, wondering if she showed enough gratefulness to this person. At any rate, he didn't seem to care, and left without a word.

The lady knight was then left with the young woman. When Sango saw her face, she gasped with surprise. "Lady Kagome? What are you doing here?" 

The young woman looked at Sango strangely. "My name is Kikyo. I will lead you to your temporary quarters. Please follow me."

"But.." Sango closed her mouth. Either Kagome had a twin or this was her idea of a joke, Sango didn't know, so she opted instead to follow "Kagome" quietly.

"Are you sure you're not...?" Sango asked again when they got to the room. Kikyo looked at her rather coldly, with those strange emotionless eyes. Sango shook her head, "I'm sorry..." she said, once she realized that Kagome could never have eyes like those. But the resemblance was so uncanny.

"You are at the palace of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I suppose he saved you from certain death, but it is not from the goodness of his heart that he did this..." Kikyo said as she stood by the door. 

"...he has been looking for good knights for the tournament, as the position for Captain is vacant. I suppose you should feel rather fortunate because thias opportunity has presented itself to you." Kikyo continued. "See you in the morning."

Sango flopped down on the bed tiredly. She supposed she should feel fortunate, after all. It wasn't going to be so hard, was it?

The lady knight made her way through the crowd that had gathered to watch the tournament. It was noisy and hot, and Sango had to shove hard through the throng so that she could pass. Finally she made her way to the front registration.

"I want to register, sir." Sango said politely.

At large, fat man looked at her and guffawed. "Eh! You want to join, young lad? You're kidding aren't ya?" Sango tried hard not to scowl, she had fought demons. Who did this man think he was? She nodded.

"Ho! You'll be running home to mother after a fight or two! Lord Sesshomaru let youkai join in. He's youkai himself you know." He said as he handed Sango the form, she signed it. "Don't tell me I didn't warn ya!" he said as he laughed again.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku had completed checking a rather long list of kingdoms. It had been nearly a week since Sango had left and there was still no sign of her anywhere.

"But there's still the Western Lands!" Kagome protested.

"She couldn't have gone there." Inuyasha countered. 

"Why not? It's the only place we haven't looked, and I doubt she could've boarded a boat. the ports are regulated around here." Miroku said, he was very worried by now. Sango...

"Say...Isn't that were your brother set up his kingdom?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She had heard of Inuyasha's stepbrother, Sesshomaru but had never met him in person.

"Feh. He isn't my brother." Inuyasha growled.

"So we're going then." Miroku said.

Author's Notes: Whee! I'm so happy that you guys are still interested in this fic. ^_^ I'll try to get the chapters out as fast as I can. Dunno why the title refuses to place itself at the center. Well, anyway...

Meta_Lise: I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming. Thanks. ^_^

ViRgO: Hm. Yes, I agree, Kuranosuke is a rather nice guy...too bad Sango already belongs to Miroku, ne?

Talhonjik: Oh, thanks for reading A Lady Knight's Tale. I really liked writing it too.

BabyPrin: I often hear from you at the Mirosan ML, ne? I just lurk...Oh dear, it seems they have to be separated for a while...

Tears of Amethyst: It isn't hard to picture Miroku with a sword, really. He's just so dashing and *sigh*...

Araki-chan: Nice to hear from you again. Hope I won't disappoint. =)

Phoebi: Aww. Thanks. ^_^ It really warms the heart.

Shirayuki: Hai! I will continue for people like you. Thanks. ^_^

Nightswift: Now...now. ^_^ We wouldn't have a story if she didn't run away would we? O_o

Vegetpart9: I just hope this will be as interesting to my readers as its predecessor. Thanks.=)

Hanamaru825: Thanks for the review...here it is for all of you! (Hey that rhymes...)

Ann: Arigato! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Although it would be nice to daydream about it once in a while, no I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters herein. ^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

Sango did three back flips and caught Hiraikotsu as she landed. She'd been at this for three days now and had never lost a single match. Now she was beginning to think this was easy. It was a no-holds-barred tournament, any weapon and any method to win, but so far, so good.

Her opponent, a youkai named Goshinki crashed to the ground. At first, she was alarmed by his size. But as the fight wore on it became clear that he was no match for her speed and skill. But he was not ready to give up just yet.

The crowd cheered wildly. Ever since Sesshomaru had allowed youkai to enter, only a few humans won any battles, so they had watched Sango's progress with great anticipation.

"You scrawny human! I will hang your bones on my walls!" Goshinki said as he gnashed his teeth.

Sango drew her sword warily, even though she was winning it was dangerous to let her guard down, especially if your foes were youkai like this one.

"Bring it on!" she shouted as she readied her stance.

"Why do I always have to come along?" Inuyasha grumbled as they stood outside the city gate.

"Well-- you can go home if you want, Mr. Heartless!" Kagome scolded.

"So we're here." Miroku said as they entered, trying to ignore the two who had been quarreling for the most part of the trip. "Hey, what's going on here?" he said as he saw the large crowd and heard the shouting.

"You're new here aren't you?" An old woman nearby said.

"What's it to you, old hag?" Inuyasha said. Kagome kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Wench!"

"Uh...Excuse our...friend. Could you please tell us about this? It's a tournament, right?" Miroku said "Did a knight with long brown hair and a giant boomerang pass by here?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmph. But since you asked nicely. Yes, actually, he's been winning most of the matches, and the people are rooting for him, Sango, I think. Yes, they don't want a youkai to win. It's bad enough that Sesshomaru's our Lord, but we hope to have a human Captain for his army. The tournament is being held for that position, you know." she said smiling.

"I believe we've found her." Miroku said as he dragged Inuyasha and Kagome along with him, and pushing aside more people to get to the front. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Stop shoving!" 

"Gomen, gomen!" The three of them got to the front as Sango smashed the boomerang into the ogre's arm. Goshinki howled with fury as he tried to catch her with his other arm. She leapt with her sword unsheathed, keeping her balance as she landed on his shoulder, the monster's eyes widened with fear as he saw the sword.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Sango smiled. In a flash, she sheathed her sword and whacked with Hiraikotsu on the shoulder instead. The youkai fell to the ground with a deafening crash, sending rock and soil debris flying everywhere. Sango landed perfectly a few feet away.

"Wow." Kagome said as she tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Did you see that?"

"The winner is Sango!" the announcer said above the tumult. They could hardly hear him anyway.

Sango bowed and blushed slightly, she wasn't used to much attention, so she slunk off, trying to be as unobstrusive as possible.

"You did well." Kikyo said as she approached Sango. "Lord Sesshomaru is pleased."

"Huh? Oh no, it was nothing." Sango protested, waving her hand. "It was nothing, really."

"I have to join." Miroku said as he stared after Sango. "Got to win her back."

"Uh. Miroku? Don't you think you should just approach her and ask her to come home with you?" Inuyasha said with a sudden flash of brilliance.

"She probably won't come home that easily, I have to prove it to her that I'm serious, even if we end up fighting each other." Miroku said 

"This is so romantic! The knight comes to win the hand of his lady...er...co-knight." Kagome said, hmm, that doesn't sound good, does it? "How about you Inuyasha, don't you want to join too?" she asked.

"No way! I'm not joining some crummy tournament so I can join my bleeping brother's army! What am I, stupid?!" he nearly howled.

"Oh dear." Kagome held up a missive. "It looks like your father's looking for us, Inuyasha." It had been a few days since they left, and everyone was looking for them, so it seemed. A messenger had found them in a rented inn room and delivered the king's message.

Inuyasha crossed his arms on his chest. "Already? I wanted to watch Miroku make a fool of himself but it seems I have to wait for next time, ne?" 

"Say what you want, but I'm going to win Sango back." a miffed Miroku retorted. "You guys had better get going. Cover up for me, ok?" Miroku had entered the tournament and had done pretty well these past few days, not losing any fights, but managing to do so discreetly. Yes, there was Juumarou, Kageroumaru and that guy Bankotsu too, those were pretty tough fights.

"Ok, buddy. You're on your own." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome prepared to leave.

"Good luck, Miroku!" the miko said

"Godspeed! And don't fight on the way back!" Miroku called after them.

Sango sat down among the people in the stands as she watched the other matches. It was a good time to observe the other contenders and their moves. She shifted impatiently in her seat. Some of the matches were truly boring, like this one, thank goodness it was over. Then the next fight was announced. Sango looked up with interest. "The Black Knight?" First time she had heard of this one, hmm, maybe this would be interesting.

Miroku looked nervously at the stands. He wasn't ever jittery before fights, sometimes he didn't even break a sweat, but now...seeing Sango watching him from the crowd had a very nerve-wracking effect on Miroku, and he didn't know why. He pulled his visor down and waited.

"And his opponent, the Elder Thunder Brother, Hiten!" the announcer proclaimed.

Whoever, this 'Black Knight' is, he's going to have one heck of a time with Hiten. Hiten used lightning attacks, and was very strong. Sango thought, she suddenly felt vaguely apprehensive for this newcomer, but she brushed the strange feeling away, trying to think nothing of it.

Hiten charged first, his long braid flipping behind him, he held a long staff in his hands and bolts of lightning issued from it when Hiten used his special attacks. However, right now, the youkai was merely using physical damage, a mere warm up.

Miroku dodged and blocked, studying the lightning-user's movements. It was nearly impossible to see where'd hit next, as Hiten moved very fast, and besides that, he could fly, but Miroku managed to, thanks to his training. 

Pretty soon Hiten began to notice. "Sir Knight. It seems you are not fighting, but merely defending from my attacks." he sneered "Could it be that you are just afraid? After all, you are _just _human after all." he mocked.

Miroku looked at him coolly. Just who did this bastard think he was, anyway? In reply Miroku moved in offensively, attacking with a fierce, focused repertoire. Had this been a fight between two humans, it would have been over on the spot.

Sango leaned forward and watched the intense battle. He was good. This was one guy she had to watch out for.

Hiten scowled and lightning bolts were soon all over the place, sending not a few members of the audience running for cover. But Miroku avoided them, weaving an incongruous pattern over the grassy field.

"Ha! You won't last for long." The youkai with the staff said as more bolts rained down. Miroku skidded to a stop and faced him. The audience gasped, the bolts of lightning were going to hit him! Sango winced inwardly, wondering what kind of fool would stop like that when he was already dodging and avoiding the attacks pretty well.

But Miroku stood his ground, soon enough he was knocked flat on the ground. Hiten smirked, but soon the knight was up again, and before they knew it he'd slashed the youkai across the chest. Sango stared at the black-armored knight in disbelief, how'd he do that? But he was not without injuries himself, that she was sure of.

"H-How...?" Hiten stammered as attendants took him away. "You couldn't have beat me."

Miroku just stood there, "You underestimated me, and you were careless." he said.

Sango followed 'The Black Knight' as he went to change. Maybe she would find out who he was. The lady knight waited patiently outside the changing rooms. Much to her surprise, a hooded monk came out, his face hidden in his cowl.

"Huh?" she uttered.

"May I help you?" he said

"Y-You're the Black Knight?" Sango said. It was a monk? "But monks aren't allowed to participate in tournaments, right?" 

Miroku looked at her and nodded. "But neither are women, hm?"

Sango frowned and narrowed her eyes, just who was this man? "I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she walked off, very much flustered, but her face betrayed nothing of what she felt.

Miroku smoothed the robes of his disguise and watched Sango's retreating figure. He didn't know why he said that bit about women not being allowed at tournaments. She'd be all suspicious now.

Sango couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned uneasily, finally she stood up and looked out the window. She wasn't living in the palace anymore, Kikyo had helped her find a good inn, to Sango it was better that way because it allowed her a great deal of freedom.

It was still quite early, many people still ambling about. Then a figure caught her attention. It was the monk and he was walking towards the another nearby inn. Him again? Maybe this time she could find out just who he was.

Strapping on her boots, she climbed out the window carefully. This was her chance.

Author's Notes: I was too lazy to make up original youkai for the battle scenes, gomen. Thus, we have Hiten, Goshinki, etc, who are from Rumiko Takahashi as well. Well, at least you guys won't have a hard time picturing them, since I guess most of you know what they look like, ne? ^_^

Nightswift: Thanks, at first I really thought I wouldn't write a sequel anymore, but it seems I have a lot of time on my hands now. I do hope it stays interesting, ne? Miroku's in the tournament, but Inuyasha isn't. ^_^. You got me thinking there, I guess it would be fun to know how Sango started out and how they met. That sure gives me a lot more ideas. Thanks a lot. I love suggestions.

ViRgO: Nope, he doesn't know he's a girl, and so does everyone else. ^_^

Zephor: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked that other fic as well.

Hanamaru285: Yes, and I so happy you read my fics, arigato.

Pizza is Cheesy: Yes, I shall try to update more often.

yami-biku: Hope your sanity doesn't suffer...^_^, so hope you liked this chapter.

White Witch: Really? Thanks. I like Sesshomaru, he's so bishy! I hope he gets a bigger role but at this rate...anyway, I'll see what I can do.

hyperchica11: Oh, by all means, please do! It's ok. ^_^ I'm glad to inspire anyone, even in a twisted way. o_O

kotoko: Hehe, yup, poor Sango! But she has Miroku so it's probably worth it, ne?

Shirayuki: Thanks, so nice to hear from you. I will continue ASAP.

Rachel: Oh dear, I hope so too! Thanks for the kind comments, they really make my day. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ^_^. Nah. It won't happen, I won't ever own the Inuyasha anime, manga or anything! Sigh....

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

The monk she was following stopped in front of a group of-- women?! It seemed he was flirting with them too. This was one corrupt monk, Sango thought as she hid behind an alley. What a baka! 

She didn't have to wait for long, because the man continued on to an inn after chatting with the ladies. He gave no indication at all that he knew that someone was following him, let alone that it was Sango. She stealthily made her way up the inn trying to go unnoticed. It wasn't hard because a tavern was below the inn, and there seemed to be drinking spree going on. No one even noticed her slip quietly upstairs, still following the monk.

Sango crept up noiselessly, wondering why she was following a stranger who was most probably a very delinquent monk who joined tournaments and flirted with women. He just made her curious, what else? Besides, he did give a hint that he knew she was female, albeit she denied it, and that ticked her off most of all.

Miroku opened the door to his room and lit his lamp. He knew Sango was following him, even though she hadn't made a sound the entire time she did so, it was probably because he knew her too well. 

Sango stood outside the door, knowing it was locked. But there was most likely another way in. A window, right.

On the roof of the inn, Sango wondered if, in the event that someone caught her, she'd get arrested for breaking in someone's room. She smiled, it wasn't likely anyway, she was so good at this that if she weren't a knight, she'd be a thief. Oh perish the thought.

She stopped right below the room, the lights were already out. Absolutely perfect.

Miroku lay on the bed of the room opposite his, wide awake, just what was she trying to do? No doubt trying to sneak a look at his face, that Sango, he sighed. At least he knew she was safe, that infuriating woman! But he couldn't let her know it was him just yet.

So he switched rooms with the woman in the room across him. There was no telling the lengths she would go through just to find out who he was.

Sango stepped inside the room from the windowsill, heart beating loudly, but her footsteps as quiet as a cat's. In the darkness, she could make out armor and a sword at the corner of the room and heavy boots on the floor. A figure lay on the bed, covered by a blanket, apparently slumbering. Sango crept toward it and lifted the corner of the sheet carefully, hoping not to disturb the sleeper. When...

"Aaaah! There's a pervert in my room!" An obviously female voice shrieked. 

Sango paled, backed away and leapt out the window without even bothering to look where she'd land. Fortunately, there was a haystack under the window and Sango fell on it noiselessly. On her feet at once, she ran out into the night.

Back in her room, Sango scolded herself. No way, she wasn't mistaken, it was really his room. Not unless...unless.. he knew she was coming and switched rooms with someone else.... That sneaky little.... she made a mental note to herself to beat the crap out of him if she ever got to fight him. Very much annoyed, the lady knight drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

That morning....

"I am very much pleased with your performances." Sesshomaru said to the group of would-be captains. In the beginning, they were nearly three-hundred of them, but after the preliminary matches, they numbered just around forty. "To make things....interesting...." he added, golden eyes gleaming in the morning light. "...and to further cut down your number, you are to go to the Marsh of Death just outside these city walls and bring back a skull from the pile of remains at the middle of the marsh to prove that you have been there and come back alive."

A general tumult rose over the group. Several began to mutter and some even looked like they wanted out of it.

"Huh? What's the fuss all about?" Sango asked the knight beside her

"So...you want to continue Sir Sango?" he said almost mockingly

Sango raised her chin slightly. "Of course, why not?"

Whatever this place was, it sure was beginning to freak her out. Even the torches they carried didn't light their way sufficiently, such was the darkness. From what she had heard from the others, it wasn't just a marsh with a pile of remains at the middle. It used to be the site of an old church and a cemetery, but it was now avoided at all costs, not even used as a place to bury the dead anymore. 

The place was eerily silent, save for a cold, chilly wind that sounded like the moaning of lost souls when it blew. Sango looked around and shivered, even the branches of the dead trees reminded her of bony, petrified fingers. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they had to go there at night, when it was pitch dark, and practically anything could happen.

Miroku walked behind Sango silently, hoping that she wouldn't notice it. That Sesshomaru was one sick bleep, Inuyasha was so right about him. This place was pure evil, Miroku didn't just feel it, he knew it.

By the time they reached the ruins of the old church, a thick white fog had descended on the grounds, making it difficult to see. The group quickly hurried into the church, hoping to get this mission over and done with as quickly as possible. 

The old church was a confusing maze of passageways and corridors that seemed to lead to nowhere, the crumbling stone walls all looked the same, with brownish stains of blood or old moss, Sango didn't know what. There were so many places to go that the group of knights and youkai split up, each going their own way in hopes of finding the pile of remains.

Sango chose a corridor and lifted her torch, trying to make her way in the dim light. She noticed someone behind her. Another knight, no doubt. Turning around she saw...

It was Sir Black Knight monk. Sango frowned.

"Why are you following me, Sir Knight?" she asked sharply, not knowing if she was relieved to have a companion in such a wretched place or to be annoyed because of last night. Sango chose the former.

"..." 

"Hmph! Have it your way, but I won't go around saving you if you get into trouble, Sir Monk!" Sango said when he didn't answer. She turned around and continued. Well at least she wasn't alone.

Miroku smiled, just as feisty as ever, his Sango. The Captain continued to walk in silence with Sango in the lead by a few feet. Then she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Sir Knight, behind you!" she ran and knocked Miroku over, sword unsheathed, and slashed at whoever or whatever was behind him. It fell down with a sickening thud.

"What was that?" Sango pulled Miroku up and looked at the intruder, or whatever it was. Miroku picked up his torch and brought it closer. It was a headless corpse. Sango brought her hand to her mouth in shock, it was half-rotting, whatever it was. Kami, it was walking around! Youkai was one thing but Sango had never encountered undead creatures before.

"It seems that I am in your debt, Sir Sango." The Black Knight said. Sango shook her head.

"There was a mirror at the end of the corridor and I saw it's reflection just in time." she said shakily. This place was cursed for sure. The two of them continued walking. This was going to be one long night.

Miroku silently berated himself for being so careless. Ah, he was supposed to protect her and not the other way around! Then he heard her scream. 

"Sango!"

Author's Notes: Sorry for the rather late update. My sister's been using the computer a lot! Anyway, I guess I've been playing Diablo 2 too much, thus this chapter! ^_^ My thanks to those who reviewed, you guys really make me happy. 

Phoebi: Thanks, I'm glad you like this. ^_^

hyperchica11: Yup, yup, she sure will. Thanks! 

Nuklear Firefly: Ei, nice to hear from you again. Are you going to update on Writer's Block soon? Luv that fic.

Fluffychans: Hey, thanks for the review. ^_^ I shall keep writing for people like you.

White Witch: I'm trying to keep it as fast-paced as possible. ^_^ Hope you enjoy the coming chapters.

Araki-chan: Oh my! Now I really have to work on this fic really well. Your comments really make me happy. ^_^

Sakura-Chan: Fencing, Broad sword and Kendo! Cool! Darned I wanna too! sighs I'm taking karate lessons, but the lessons your taking are making me green with envy! sigh sniffle Thanks for the review anyhow! I didn't think my action scenes made any sense at all.

Nightswift: If only I could find that book! Could you, by any chance tell me it's publishing house? I can't seem to find it anywhere.... Thanks!

Hanamaru285: Yes, they sure will get back together! See you soon too! ^_^

kotoko: How'd you guess that? Bangs head on wall Ehehe...is it that obvious? Oh dear. Oh, thanks for the review, by the way.

Rachel: Well, not yet, anyway. Will try to update more often. ^_^ See ya!

Tokyo Nights: Really, thanks! It's great to write for such nice people. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters in this fic don't belong to me. ^_^.

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

"Sango!" Miroku ran toward the sound of Sango's voice. Her scream made him feel sick to the pit of his stomach with worry for her. It was like a nightmare come true. When he reached the end of the corridor, there was no sign of her anywhere, making him even more upset. Looking around, he noticed a small hole on the floor, just enough for a person to fit in. Without another thought Miroku jumped in.

Sango landed ungracefully on her behind, mostly unhurt. She hadn't meant to scream out so loudly...or sound so terrified, but it felt like someone or something had grabbed her leg and dragged her into the hole. She was probably justified for shrieking like that, and scaring the wits out of Sir Monk, oh well. 

"Sir Monk! I'm fine! Come down here, will you-- " Sango shouted in the direction she had come.

A whizzing sound told her that he had come after her. Miroku landed on his feet perfectly, despite the heavy armor. Seeing her safe, he sighed in relief. "Sir Sango! Please be more careful next time!" he said, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at his words. "It looks like there's a passageway, we might find the pile of remains after all." Sango said as he felt her way around. Both of them had lost their torches, but the surroundings were dimly lit somehow.

Sango suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Miroku whispered, noting the sudden change.

The lady knight shook her head and pointed. A large thing appeared to be moving in the barely lit room a few meters away from them. It was a very large creature, humanoid in shape but over fifty feet tall. Only, it was missing its head. Fortunately it didn't notice them and was rummaging through the pile of remains at its feet, skulls were everywhere. The two of them gaped at the thing. It was huge.

Sango pulled Miroku away to a safe distance.

"What do we do now?" Sango whispered, one could not be too careful around these things.

The other knight frowned. This was going to be difficult.

"One of us will distract him while the other one grabs the skulls. Is that agreeable?" he asked. Miroku actually didn't want to go through with such a risky plan. After all, they had never seem the thing in action before and they could only guess how fast it could move. But they didn't have time for anything else right now. It would have to do.

"Ok. I'll distract him. You get the skulls" Sango said. "Your armor is too heavy for running around."

Miroku nodded reluctantly. He just hoped that they would get out of this alive. "Good luck." he said.

"You too."

"Hey! Over here!" Sango yelled at the headless creature. It immediately turned toward her. Too bad she couldn't use Hiraikotsu, it would most likely anger the beast. She would just have to make it chase her around. Piece of cake.

It howled furiously tearing through the walls and rocks. Including the one Sango was standing on. She jumped through the boulders and tried to change her position as quickly as possible. It became apparent that the places she could run to were quickly being reduced to pebbles and dust. She didn't even dare imagine the consequences should it catch up with her.

Sango wondered if Sir Monk was through getting the skulls yet. It was getting more and more difficult to sustain the quick movements and avoiding the monster's attacks. A quick glance told her he got them. Already he was frantically waving at her to leave. 

Distracted for a moment, she made wrong move. It was barely noticeable but it allowed her to get hit by a large rock, effectively knocking her unconscious.

Sango woke up in her room in the inn. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was that a very big headless creature was after her and she got hit on the head with a rock. She sat up and noticed Sir Monk asleep on the floor across her bed. It was probably him who rescued her then, drat, she owed him one. On the table beside her bed was a skull.

She walked over to the young man whose face was still hidden in his cowl. This time, she didn't even attempt to take a look at his face. She owed him that at least, if he didn't want her to see his face, so be it. Instead Sango knelt beside him and shook him gently.

"Sir Monk..." she whispered

Miroku opened his eyes slowly to the sound of her voice, ah she was awake.

"Sir Sango...how do you feel?" he asked, straightening up from his position. 

"I'm fine. I guess I owe you one." she said reluctantly "What happened?"

"You got hit on the head with a rock and fell, so I just grabbed you and made a run for it." Miroku said. It was a very abbreviated version though, Miroku didn't think Sango would like to hear the full one. Miroku actually had to fight the beast to get to her and right now, he was more injured than he would like to admit.

Sango looked at him curiously. Oh well. "I thank you then, Sir, I shall find a way to repay you." she said.

Miroku sighed tiredly. Just come back with me, Sango. I'll give up everything for you, he wanted to say. But no...he couldn't, not now anyway. He was going to prove he loved her even if it killed him.

"It matters not. See you tomorrow morning." he said as he rose and walked towards the door. "By the way, Sir Sango. We were the only ones who passed that last test. The rest of them got killed, injured or simply ran away." He smiled grimly. "The final decision will be made tomorrow by a battle between the two of us. So I suggest you keep your sentiments to yourself." he finished.

Sango frowned as he closed the door behind him. The man was so strange.

Miroku ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his inn. He left out one very important detail about the match tomorrow. 

It was a match to the death.

Author's Notes: Gomen, gomen! I've just been so busy lately! Hope you guys are still reading. ^_^ Waah...poor Miroku. I promise the next chapter will be much waffier. Ah, the previous chapters lacked it so much. ^_^

Araki-chan: Thanks so much. Sorry for the delay...As for cliffies, I like 'em. ^_^

Hanamaru285: Well, cliffhangers spice up life, don't they? Thanks for the review.

Shirayuki: And I've made you wait even longer...my apologies for the long wait. O_o

Nuklear Firefly: I'm glad you updated....^_^ Oh, and thanks for the review!

Zephor: Oh my! I hope I won't take this long to update next time...again, sorry! ^_^

Sakura-chan: Ah, yes. Resident Evil. The zombies there really freak me out. Thanks for reviewing!

Fluffychans: Yes, cliffie, but hopefully, just a few more chapters and this fic will be done! Ah 'tis nice to get reviews from you.

Pizza Is Cheesy: Thanks for reviewing. A lot. Hmm, your name is so...unique... ^_^ 

Rachel: Lol! Shippo! I nearly fell off my seat! I sure hope not! ^_^

Calencoireiel: Wow. Your name is quite a mouthful. Thanks....I hope they do get back together too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill. They're not mine. No, really. ^_^

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

"We haven't heard from them for so long... do you think something bad happened to them?" Kagome asked as she twirled her arrow with her fingers. She was practicing her archery that morning, although her miko powers made it unecessary to do so, she insisted on doing it anyway.

"Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha was perched on a nearby tree, watching her progress.

"Yeah. It just isn't like them not to at least send a message." she said "Let's pay them a visit."

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded as the arrow whizzed towards its target. "I guess that can be arranged." he said.

"What do you mean it's to the death?!" Sango exclaimed incredulously. She was in the armory, readying herself for the battle when Kikyo came in to explain the rules of the last match.

Kikyo simply looked at her devoid of emotion, nodded and retreated without another word.

Sango didn't know why she was so upset. It just wasn't right! He saved her life and now she had to take his....or he would take hers. She sheathed her sword and slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder scowling. This was the life you chose Sango, she told herself. You'd better face the consequences. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she chose to stay in her own kingdom and watch Miroku marry another...Sango shook her head. She would rather die.

Miroku and Sango stood face to face in the grassy field. It was a windy day, cool and blustery. The crowds of people on the sides were strangely silent, ordinarily, they'd be shouting and making a general ruckus. Because of the wind, Sango was reminded of Kagura. It was an oddly placed thought, and it once more reminded her of Miroku. If she died here...would he even care? 

Sesshomaru stood on the stands, his perfect face unreadable, raising his hand, he motioned for them to begin.

Sango frowned and waited for her opponent to attack her, she usually tended to be more aggressive and often drew first blood, but now, Sango wanted to just counter her opponent's blows, so she waited. But he didn't move, apparently thinking the same thing.

So she had no choice then.

Sango flew toward the immobile knight with her sword, slashing away with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. This wasn't to her liking at all. If only she was up against someone else in this match.....

And yet all he did was block unceasingly, her sword, if not meeting his own in a parry, met his shield. It was so frustrating. The fight was wearying her...if only... 

Her eyes strayed to the crowd, looking for someone. She often did this during fights, hoping, in vain, to see Miroku there. Sango knew it was wishful thinking...but she always dreamed that he'd come after her.

But wait....was that...Kagome? And Inuyasha too? Her momentary distraction caused her to falter a bit, affecting her concentration.

And Miroku's sword struck her on the left shoulder. Sango staggered back a bit, more from surprise than pain, it wasn't a full hit. Even Miroku was surprised.

Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve. "Looks like she saw us, ne?"

"Yeah. I saw that too. Pretty careless." Inuyasha remarked.

. Then she looked closely at Sango's opponent. Oh no... Kagome suddenly yanked at Inuyasha forcefully

"Watch it!" Inuyasha growled. "Sometimes I swear, you have the strength of an ox!"

"The one Sango's fighting...it's Miroku!" Kagome whispered in panic. "Why are they the ones fighting!?"

Inuyasha blinked, noticing that it was indeed Miroku. "Whaddya know...." he said

"We have to do something! They might kill each other!" she said to the hanyou.

In the meantime, Sango's head was awhirl with thoughts. Kagome? and Inuyasha? Why were they here? Was....was Miroku with them? Surely he was... Facing the Black Knight, she suddenly wanted this fight to be over with and look for Miroku...

"I'm finishing this now!" Sango shouted as she unslung Hiraikotsu and looking like a fiery Valkyrie. 

Miroku frowned. She was serious now, but he wasn't going to fight back. He was going through with this...he was, no turning back now.

The bone boomerang flew towards him, but he remained rooted to the spot, unmoving. _Sango....I love you_. he thought as he raised his helmet. Her weapon struck him with searing pain. 

Oh no..."No!" Sango's eyes widened with shock as she ran towards Miroku, nearly sprawling across the field. "You fool!" she sobbed as she collapsed beside him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

Kagome and Inuyasha approached Sango quietly. "We were too late." Kagome said sadly. "Sango..." Inuyasha looked away uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. Had...Sango just killed the man she loved?

Miroku just lay there, so still. And it was all her fault, Sango cursed silently, how could she have been so blind not to notice. Now she was going to lose him permanently. Right now she wanted to kill herself.

"Sango..." Kagome put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You should at least eat something. Lady Kaede's doing her best, you know."

Absently holding Miroku's hand, she looked up at Kagome. "No, thank you...I-- haven't any appetite." she said with an odd voice that wasn't hers.

Inuyasha stepped in the room quietly. After taking Miroku to a healer, Inuyasha had spoken with his half-brother. Things did not turn well, it seemed. He pulled Kagome aside.

"So how did it go?" Kagome asked.

"The bastard had the nerve to demand that the winner of the match be his Captain! I told him she was one of ours. Stupid bleep. We got three days to get packing." he said, annoyance in his voice.

Kagome seemed relieved. "Well, it went better than I thought it would. But..." her voice lowered in a whisper "Miroku's in bad shape. Lady Kaede said that the chances of survival were pretty slim."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. The latter still had a vacant look in her eyes. "Let's just hope that she can take it." he said

Kagome approached Sango again. "Hey...if you won't eat, then at least take a soak? You'll feel much better, I think." The miko knelt down beside the lady knight. "I'll watch him until you come back."

The brown-haired girl nodded mutely. Sango stood up and made her way to where Kagome had a bath prepared for her.

The water was nicely warm, and for a moment, Sango was far, far away. In better days, so it seemed now...remembering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Under the large fir trees in the forest, a young girl with a large boomerang on her back and a sword strapped to her waist walked briskly. She was following the river, hoping it led to the nearest town. It was late afternoon and the peaceful river gleamed as the sun struck the water, clear and crystal blue. But the girl took no notice of the beauty of the landscape, so engrossed was she in her thoughts.

That Naraku will pay! I swear it! Sango thought as she walked through the forest glade almost furiously. Her little brother, Kohaku had been taken captive. At first, she hadn't intended to join the army of knights, but after battling a few youkai by herself, it was starting to look like a good idea. After all, they were going after Naraku too.

She sighed, she wanted to rescue her brother as soon as possible. There was no telling what they might do to him. But she had to become a knight first. Please hang on, Kohaku...she thought. First up...she had to find a certain...Captain Miroku...of the Imperial Guard...yes...it was him alright. He was the one she had to look for.

She stopped right on her tracks.

"Huh? What's this?" Sango ran quickly to what appeared to be a body washed up on the riverbank. It even looked like it would be pulled by the current again if it wasn't pulled out. She threw down her weapons and dragged the half-drowned person to dry land, without wasting time, she checked for a pulse. Sure enough there was one, only it was so faint, she could hardly feel it.

Turning him over, she hesitated for a moment. It turned out to be a young man, about her age...very handsome, it seemed, with jet-black hair and the lean, muscular build of someone trained in fighting. Wait a minute. Was she really going to do mouth-to-mouth to a complete stranger? Just how did this become any of her business anyway? Oh what the heck.

Blushing fiercely, for some unknown reason, she took a deep breath and lowered her mouth to his.

After a few moments, he was breathing steadily after coughing out some water, his eyes still closed. What the...! Sango felt a hand on her rear. For a moment, she was too shocked to even react. 

Then SLAP!

"Sukebe!!!" Sango practically roared. No one! No one insulted her like this and lived to see another day!

And that was how they had met.

Author's Notes: Hello minna! I just want to thank everyone for their patience and for bothering to review! ^_^ Waii! I didn't know you guys cared so much. sob ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter! Special thanks to Nightswift 'cause she gave me the suggestion to write about how Miroku and Sango met, hey thanks! It's a flashbcak of sorts. By the way, there's more in the next chapter about their first meeting....hope you guys stick around and read...cause this fic is about to end already. So until then! Ja ne! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me so don't sue! .

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

Miroku opened his eyes weakly. And blinked.

"Oh no!" He moaned weakly, as he tried sitting up. "I groped a man!"

Sango glared at him, even more angry this time. "What....?!" This fool dared grope her...and then call her a man? She was going to let him have it! The girl raised her hand for another slap. She was already sorry that she saved this loser.

But the young man was already standing up, and was looking at her curiously.

"I'm so sorry I...er, groped you back there.." he said as he extended a hand "I didn't know you were a man." he apologized sheepishly.

"But I'm not--" Sango frowned and looked at her reflection mirrored on the water's edge. She had her chest bound, her hair tied, no jewelry whatsoever, and carried a large boomerang and a sword. No wonder he mistook her for a man. But what a lech he was!

"I'm Captain Miroku of the Imperial Guard." he said "I owe you my life, Sir--"

Sango blinked as she heard his name, Miroku? This was Captain Miroku of the Imperial Guard?! she thought, not believing her luck. So this was him...? Not exactly what she had in mind, but, she was so happy to have found him that she was willing to forgive the groping incident. But heck...he'd better not try that again.

"Sango." she said curtly. If she had to be a man to get into the knighthood. So be it.

"So who's the new guy?" a brown-haired knight asked as he stood up when Miroku entered the barracks. Miroku, she later learned, was well-respected among his peers, despite his age, but wasn't the biggest fan of formalities, and let his knights address him informally.

"This is Sir Sango." he said, introducing her to the others. "He saved my life. I don't know how to repay him, actually, so I invited him to join us."

The other knights eyed her a bit curiously. It was difficult to become a knight...so becoming one just because you were invited caused the others to look at Sango with poorly disguised skepticism. To them, the youth looked a bit weak, even effeminate.

"Ohoho! We are forever indebted to you for saving Lord Miroku's life kind Sir." a large, red-bearded knight said kindly. "But can you fight?"

Sango stiffened and looked around. "I challenge any one of you to fight me. Should I fail...I will leave and not bother you again." she said clearly.

"Sir Sango...this isn't necessary." Miroku interjected, "I have control over who gets in. It isn't anyone's call but mine." he said

"But I want to do this." Sango told him with conviction. "It has to be done."

"Have it your way. Even I am curious." Miroku said, looking at the young man. "Any takers?" he asked aloud

"I'll do it." a voice said. It was a tall, black-haired young knight. He tapped his falchion on the ground lightly. "I challenge you, Sango." he said

The knights could not recall a battle as swift as this one. It was over in a matter of minutes, and not one of them was left unimpressed by Sango's technique.

Even her challenger bowed. "I believe we have a new comrade." he said as he shook her hand.

....

Sango sighed. And that was how it started. The events eventually lead to the two of them becoming close friends, without him noticing that she was a girl. She, on the other hand, denied her feelings for him as mere admiration. It worked out just fine. The campaign against Naraku had led to him discovering her gender, then they became lovers. Sango was his fiancee until she ran away because of a misunderstanding.

It was all her fault. Now because of her selfishness, her handsome knight was fighting for his life.

Kagome looked up when Sango finally entered. "He's much better now." she said. Even Prince Inuyasha was here, no doubt, keeping Kagome company. The two of them looked at Sango quietly. She winced inwardly.

"I thank both of you for your help. This is all my fault, I guess." the lady knight said in monotone.

Kagome stood up and patted her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine." she said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Miroku'll live. He's a tough little bastard."

Kagome smiled at her friend as she and Inuyasha exited. It was almost midnight and they had duties to attend to in the morning.

Sango sat down beside Miroku's inert form and ruffled his unruly bangs. "Hey." she whispered. "I...I'm so sorry, Miroku." She moved in closer and looked at his handsome face, the long dark lashes quivering tremulously. Sango smiled bitterly "Don't.....don't leave me." she sobbed as she wiped away her tears. It felt good to cry.

Miroku stood up weakly. Now, where was he? Ah yes. The tournament. Lady Sango..... But where was he now? The young man looked around. The surrounding area was just white...so bright that the glare hurt his eyes somewhat. Was he dead? Miroku slumped his shoulders disappointedly. Now he would never see her again. He started walking, might as well get moving, he thought.

Then a dense fog seemed to descend on the place. Miroku stopped in his tracks. Two figures were approaching him, as they drew closer Miroku knitted his brow in concentration. It was as though he knew these people, or at least met them before.

"Sir Miroku! How nice to see you again!" The woman took Miroku's hands in a welcoming gesture. "Well...not really!" she corrected herself promptly upon realizing that she shouldn't be glad that he was here.

"Dear, Miroku probably doesn't know where he is right now, does he?" The man smiled warmly. "Young sir, you're here a bit too early." he chuckled. "How are your parents?" the man asked.

Then Miroku realized who they were.

"Count Tajiya and his Countess Lady Shan" Miroku bowed. They were family friends of his parents and were the Count and Countess of the neighboring estate. But the two of them had died years ago. "Pleased to meet you again. Am I dead?"

The Countess smiled "Not one to mince with words, I see." She sat down on a nearby boulder and looked at her husband.

"You aren't yet." Count Tajiya said. "Although you did come quite close. You are going back shortly, but something concerns us."

"Sango..." Lady Shan said almost wistfully.

"Sango?" Miroku repeated in a puzzled voice.

"She's our daughter." The Count said sadly, "she and Kohaku were kidnapped and raised away from us. We tried to have them found but to no avail...finding them only now that we are both gone."

Lady Shan looked like she wanted to cry. Count Tajiya looked at Miroku squarely in the eye. "Take care of them, Miroku. You shall have our eternal gratitude. Make sure she finds her place."

Then it was all bright again. The two figures retreated into the mist until they disappeared.

Miroku opened his eyes slowly, wincing a bit as he tried to move. It felt as though every muscle in his body was numb. He leaned against the bedpost slightly, when he noticed a girl slumped over by his side, silky brown hair spread over his chest. Sango, his Sango. Miroku smiled as he patted her head.

"Sango." he whispered.

Sango frowned as she heard her name. Not another dream. But she looked up anyway. No...

"Miroku!" she flung herself into his arms and sobbed with abandon. "I-- I thought..." Sango could hardly believe that he was finally back, back with her.

"Hush..." Miroku hugged her tightly. "We're okay, aren't we?" he whispered.

"Hey--" Inuyasha and Kagome went to check on Miroku. They opened the door and saw the Captain. He quietly turned around and closed it again. "Whaddya know?" he grinned to Kagome. "They're back."

Author's Note: waaaaah! I just want to apologize for updating after a million years! Oh my goodness! Special thanks to the people who reviewed and bugged me to continue...until I just gave in. Last chapter coming up next! Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me so don't sue! .

A Lady Knight's Tale 2

The former undercover knight blushed as Kagome's ladies-in-waiting arranged her hair. It was her wedding day. She glanced at her gown, made of very ornate silk, crinoline and tulle. It had beads of tiny light peach corals at the edges and flounces. Sango had thought it was very, very pretty. Kagome had helped her pick it out, after Miroku had proposed to her for the second time.

_Miroku..._

"Sango!" Kagome burst in the room, rather out of breath. Kagome was her Maid of Honor, quite obviously. The girls fixing Sango's hair looked quite startled at the other girl's arrival. "Leave us for a moment please?" Kagome said. They immediately curtsied and left.

"Sango...or should I say 'Lady' Sango" Kagome began Sango looked at her quizzically. What was this about? "Inuyasha and I found out about your parents!" Kagome said excitedly. Then she proceeded to tell a very surprised Sango about her parents, how as children, they were kidnapped and never found. "You actually have an inheritance and a castle to boot!" she said grinning.

"Well..." Sango looked out the window with the morning sunshine pouring in, "I know." she smiled "Miroku met them, you know?" she told a rather mystified Kagome. Kagome looked at her and the two of them started giggling insanely.

"Lady Saango!" the page Shippo had been looking for the errant knight for nearly the whole day. It was almost dusk and she just had to start preparing for her wedding that evening! Boy would he get into trouble if he didn't find her!

"Love..if I defeat you, what will I get as a reward?" Miroku drawled as he drew his practice sword. He was roguishly handsome today, and his purple-blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sango said nothing as she cocked her head on one side and moved back slightly. The two of them had slipped out of the castle without anyone noticing. They usually practiced here, near the falls at the back of the fortress walls but it was well-hidden and no one would find them here.

"Hmm..." The lady knight had drawn her sword as well and was poised to strike.

Miroku had taken the offensive and had begun with lightning quick strikes, with Sango parrying as best as she could. Block, block. Then she spun around with three quick somersaults, before Miroku knew it she had a hit get in. Sango grinned.

A few more rounds and it was more or less quits. They were so evenly matched. Like they were meant for each other. They collapsed on the ground panting with exertion.

"Sango." Miroku said huskily. Sango looked with alarm at her companion. "Miroku..?"

Before she knew it he had covered her mouth with hers. His..lips were so soft, kissing her with such passion that Sango forgot how to think. The dark-haired young man had one hand on the angle of her jaw and the other on the small of her back, sending tingles of excitement up and down her spine. Sango kissed back just as ferociously, her arms draped over his strong shoulders.

Gently, Miroku broke the kiss and Sango gave a little moan of protest as she buried her face in his neck.

"I want to stay with you longer." she said, almost growling like Inuyasha.

Miroku sat up with Sango still attached to him. "We have company." He said a-matter-of-factly. "Underage company at that."

"Hm?" Sango frowned. "Who?"

"Ehehe--" Shippo suddenly stepped out from behind a few bushes and bowed. "Lady Kagome has been looking for you all day!"

"Why you...!" Sango blushed, justifiably horrified. Kissing like that in front of a kid!

"Now, Sango.." Miroku said soothingly. "We won't be late for our wedding, will we?"

Sango just glared at Captain Miroku. "I suppose you're right." she huffed.

Everyone turned around to look at the radiant bride Sango who was walking down the aisle, a seemingly permanent blush staining her cheeks.

Kagome looked tearfully happy, Inuyasha was trying to look like he couldn't care less but was failing miserably, Kohaku looked very proud of his lovely sister. The rest of the castle was there, from the king to the cook. Even Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga and Kagura were present albeit they looked rather out of place. Also, difficult to ignore were numerous tearful women, aka. Women hopelessly in love with Miroku, who still managed to make it to the wedding.

The Cathedral was filled with fluttering peach rose petals, it was truly quite a sight to behold.

But, in the groom's opinion, nothing could beat the loveliness of his bride, Miroku's breath caught in his throat as he saw his Sango walking towards him a joyous smile on her face for him. Only him.

fin


End file.
